


Missing You

by blushedhoney



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushedhoney/pseuds/blushedhoney
Summary: Edmund decides that Peter should be devoting more time to him.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Peter Pevensie, Peter Pevensie/Edmund Pevensie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Missing You

Edmund had been observing Peter over the past several weeks, watching how his older brother’s duties had began taking a toll on him. He and his siblings were all kings and queens, but the stress of being Narnia’s high king had started to pile up on Peter. 

Peter seemed to have little to no time to devote to Edmund, which was frustrating to both kings. The two of them missed each other’s company and it just wasn’t fair. Edmund was determined to get Peter alone, before the two fell asleep. 

He spent the day making sure Peter knew what he wanted, some hints more subtle than the others, but Peter was craving him too. Edmund’s hints had not gone unnoticed and by the time Peter retired to his room, he was itching for his brother. He sat down on an armchair and waited, fighting the urge to sleep while he could. 

Edmund crept into Peter’s room after he was sure no one else would be needing the attention of the high king. He noticed how Peter’s eyes were closed and how his shoulders dropped and started to rethink his decision. The door closed behind him with a heavy click and Peter immediately sat up. 

“Ed!” Peter greeted him, a tired smile wide across his face. “I was worried you’d fallen asleep.” He teased. 

“It’s not me you should you should have worried about.” Edmund replied, unable to stop his own grin from spreading cheek to cheek. 

“Come over here then.” Peter said, leaning back in his chair and opening his arms for Edmund. 

Edmund eagerly crossed the room, moving to straddle Peter quickly. He cupped his brother’s face in his hands and pressed his forehead to his. Peter’s hands wrapped around Edmund’s small frame, coming to rest at his sides. 

He tilted his head up, pressing against Edmund’s lips with his own. Edmund was quick to return the kiss, the two sighing in pleasure as they kissed. 

“We are never going that long apart again!” Edmund declared, capturing Peter’s mouth for another kiss. Peter hummed in approval, sliding his hands underneath Edmund’s night shirt. 

Peter moved down to press kisses all over Edmund’s neck and collarbones, needing to savor every part of him. “I missed you.” Edmund groans. “I missed this.” 

“Me too Ed, more then you know.” Peter whispers, sucking marks on the base of Edmund’s neck. 

“I think I know plenty.” Edmund says, beginning to rock against Peter’s erection with his own. He grinds his hips down on Peter’s, grabbing at his hair when Peter bites down on his shoulder. 

“Please Peter, I want more.” Edmund begs. “I need more!” 

Normally, Peter would have responded by dragging out Edmund’s pleasure as long as he pleased. Although it had been weeks since he last could have Edmund like this and he was beginning to become desperate himself. 

Peter reached one arm underneath Edmund’s hips and used the other to support his back. Edmund let out a soft whine and buried his face in Peter’s neck, pressing kisses all over him as he was carried to the bed. Peter set him down gently before climbing on top of him. 

Edmund was met with more kisses pressed against his lips and he felt the best he’d felt in a long time. “Oh Peter, how did we go so long!” He gasped between kisses. 

“Never again.” Peter reassured him, starting to undress Edmund’s upper half. Edmund helps pull off his shirt and immediately reaches to do the same to Peter. Peter tugs off his top and resumes kissing Edmund wherever he can. 

Edmund already knows he’s making a mess of himself and raises his hips to pull off his pants. Peter moves off of him just long enough to assist Edmund and remove his own pants. Once they were both completely undressed, the two paused and just took in the sight of each other. 

Peter could never get enough of Edmund. His pale skin rosy and dusted with freckles laying underneath him was the most breathtaking sight Peter had ever witnessed. 

Edmund had always admired Peter’s strong frame, always mesmerized by the way his muscles moved. Reaching up to touch his broad chest and sculpted stomach Edmund couldn’t help but feel like he was the luckiest person in all of Narnia. After all, he was the only one to get Peter like this. 

Edmund’s touch brought Peter back to action and he moved to caress his length. Edmund whined in pleasure as Peter stroked him, his need so large he felt that he could come already. That wouldn’t do of course, as Edmund had other plans. 

Peter let out a pleased groan as Edmund began to touch him, shifting forward to kiss the smaller boy. Edmund took advantage of this closer position and brought Peter’s length to his, both of them rocking themselves together. 

The kings continued with this for several minutes, neither of them ready to part lips. Peter felt himself getting too close to his release, heat pooling in his stomach and shooting straight down to where Edmund was touching him. He pulled away and reached for the small jar of oil kept by his bedside for this very occasion. 

Edmund lifted his knees, exposing himself to the older king. Peter missed the knowing grin on his face as he focused on coating his fingers with the oil. 

“Are you ready?” Peter asked softly, stroking Edmund’s thigh. 

“Extremely.” Edmund said, shaking with anticipation for Peter to discover what he’d done. 

Peter traces a circle over his entrance and pushes a finger in, his face twisting with surprise at how there was no resistance. He added another and Edmund began to laugh at his brother’s puzzled expression. 

“Did-did you-?” Peter asks, his tone obviously showing his confusion. 

“Yes!” Edmund tells him happily. “I did it in the bath. I wanted to be ready for you.” Edmund blushes, whispering the last part. 

“Oh Ed, you’re so good to me.” Peter says, running a hand down his side. “So smart.” 

Edmund feels his blush spread to his ears at the praise. His whole body rushes with warmth knowing Peter really means the words. 

“Please. I’m ready!” Edmund’s whines, drawing his knees up higher. 

Peter laughs at that and slowly starts to enter Edmund, both of them moaning as he pushes in. Edmund shouts as Peter starts to rub up against that spot inside him, making him see stars. 

“Yes Peter! Please don’t stop!” He gasps, knowing he isn’t going to last much longer. Peter grunts and continues his pace, feeling the familiar waves of pleasure before reaching climax roll through him. 

“I’m close Ed, so close.” Peter groans, feeling the way Edmund tightens up around him as his own release nears. He wraps a hand around Edmund’s erection, stroking in time with his thrusts. 

Edmund responds with short gasping moans as he feels the unstoppable approach of his orgasm. “Peter! I’m coming!” He chokes out seconds before his climax hits him. His release comes quickly, covering his stomach. 

Peter is quick to follow, watching Edmund’s face contort in pleasure knowing that he was the reason sends him over the edge. 

Peter pulls out gently, moving to lay next to Edmund. He strokes Edmund’s heated cheeks as they recover. Edmund soon turns onto his side to kiss Peter, brushing his hair out of his face. 

“I love you Ed, so much.” Peter tells Edmund , the knot of stress living inside of him nearly gone completely. “I needed you.” 

“I know.” Edmund whispers. “I love you Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really wish narnia wasn’t such a dead fandom:(


End file.
